prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Miriam Holtz
Special Agent Miriam Holtz was an agent for Homeland Security working undercover as a receptionist for GATE Corporation. She was frequently seen sitting at her reception desk and talking to T-Bag, who was under the alias Cole Pfeiffer. Miriam eventually found out about Scylla and the whole scam involving T-Bag and Gretchen so she decided to play along, even though neither of the two were aware that she was a secret service agent. Her identity was revealed when she accidentally mentioned Whistler's name and T-Bag found out that not only was she only in office for two weeks, but that her real boss was Don Self. Don and Trishanne were lead into an ambush lead by Feng Huan, but they managed to escape intact. In the process, Miriam kills Feng (who was Morgan's buyer) and the two proceed to arrest Gretchen and T-Bag. They go back to GATE Corporation and are surprised that the two have captured all of the employees, including Gregory White. After a brief shootout, which results in Gregory's death, Miriam manages to arrest T-Bag while Gretchen gets away. Miriam goes to meet Don at a secluded rendezvous point at an industrial site and discuss plans on how to capture Gretchen. However, Don abruptly apologizes to Miriam and suddenly shoots her in the chest with a silenced pistol. It was revealed that Don was planning on selling Scylla to Feng, but couldn't because Miriam killed him. He later disposed of her corpse and teamed up with Gretchen to find another buyer. Biography Background Season 4 T-Bag first heard Miriam briefly over the phone.Shut Down T-Bag did meet her later face-to-face.Eagles and Angels T-Bag later said that he should need something to drink, but Bellick and Sucre were there, and Miriam said she didn't recognize him. T-Bag then said that she caught herself a Lepracaun, and Miriam said she want to have a few % off what he earned.Safe and Sound Post-Death Michael and Lincoln were both set-up by Self being responsible for the death of Holtz. Conrad Dallow and Herb Stanton then discovered that Self was behind it all, but they were trying to "make a deal". However, the deal was not going further since Company operative Richard Sooter killed Stanton and Dallow was flying away to his wife, leaving the operation in danger. Later, when Self was in problems, Wilson Wright and Chris Franco asked him questions about the awareness of Miriam Holtz and Herb Stanton. Appearances Season 4 *Shut Down *Eagles and Angels *Safe and Sound *Blow Out *Five The Hard Way *The Price *Greatness Achieved *The Legend *Quiet Riot *Selfless *Deal or No Deal *Rate of Exchange Trivia *Miriam along with Christina Scofield are the only female characters to be killed in season 4. **Coincidentally, both were killed a main character (Miriam by Donald Self and Christina by Sara Tancredi) **Not counting, Michelle Taylor, who's death was seen in season 4, but was killed in season 3. *Miriam has met Michael, Sucre, Bellick, Gretchen, Self and T-Bag. **Miriam and Mahone saw each other briefly. *It's high likely that Lincoln knew who Miriam Holtz was, since Michael and Bellick were captured by T-Bag. Notes and references See also *Ironic deaths Category:Murders Category:Criminals Category:GATE workers Category:Season 4 characters Category:Killed by Donald Self Holtz, Miriam Holtz, Miriam